Diskussion:Ken Kaneki/@comment-93.205.106.21-20150416221313/@comment-5847627-20150417181616
Wenn du das Manga nicht gelesen hast, ist es nicht verwunderlich! Denn √A war schließlich eine alternative Story und ging nicht 100% nach der Manga Storyline. Das heißt man kann eigentlich Tokyo Ghoul:re nicht lesen ohne das Manga vorher gelesen zu haben, bzw. man kann es lesen nur ist es verdammt verwirrend weil so viele Sachen anders sind. Kaneki und Arima lernen sich zwar auch in √A kennen, aber nur ganz kurz. Im Manga gehen die letzten paar Kapitel um Kaneki und Arimas Kennenlernen, welches auch um einiges intensiver ist als im Anime. Das sind alles Teile die in √A weggelassen worden sind, da sie kein Sinn gemacht hätten. In √A geht es ja eigentlich darum, dass Kaneki Aogiri betritt, das tut er nicht im Manga, zwar nimmt er sich eine Anteiku "Pause", jedoch bildet er zusammen mit Tsukiyama und Banjou eine eigene Gruppe um Rache an denen zu verüben die ihm geschadet haben. Da er jetzt ja nicht zu den Feinden von Anteiku gehört besucht Hinami ihn oft und bei diesen Treffen kommt es zu der Haar schneide Szene und der Szene die in alternativer Version in √A dargestellt wurde (Hinami die alleine zu Sens Autogrammstunde geht). Nehmen wir an es gibt keine dritte Staffel bzw. ein Tokyo Ghoul:re Anime dann kann ich sagen, ja die beiden sind wahrscheinlich tot ( ;___; ). Im Manga wurde Hide als Vermisst und Amon als Verstorben erklärt, heißt aber nicht das sie tatsächlich Verstorben sind. Beide Parts wurden im Anime sehr verändert. Amon macht viele Andeutungen darauf, dass er so nicht sterben kann denn damit würde er Kaneki zu einem Mörder machen, am Ende des Anteiku Raids findet man keine Leiche. Hide hingegen rettet Kaneki während seine Kakuja verrückt spielt, man sieht am Ende der Szene nur ein schwarzes Bild mit Soundeffekten die andeuten, dass Kaneki Hide gefressen hat (das Ausmaß ist nicht bekannt, ob er nur einen kleinen Bissen genommen hat oder mehr - wow okay, das tut ziemlich weh so gleichgültig über diese Szene zu reden xD), genau wie bei Amon keine Leiche. (Kleiner Spoiler oder auch nicht wenn du up to date bist:) Takizawa wurde ja auch als Verstorben erklärt und nun ja, der ist jetzt als psycho ein-äugiger Ghul zurück gekommen und wartet jetzt darauf ein paar Ghulermittler auseinander zu nehmen. Und naja, da ist es höchst wahrscheinlich dass Aogiri sich auch überlegt hat Amon mitzunehmen und zu einem ein-äugigen zu machen. Ebenfalls Tokyo Ghoul Manga Spoiler, einer der most underrated Spoiler ever glaube ich, bisher sind fast alle wichtigen Charaktere die angeblich Tod waren (außer Mado und Ryouko) auf wunderbare und magische Weise wieder zum Leben erwacht. Besonders beziehe ich mich gerade auf Rize die im Manga wieder lebt (hahah, das hat Studio Pierrot einfach weggelassen, so ne unwichtige Kleinigkeit, nein aber im Ernst ich verstehe warum die es nicht mit reingenommen haben). Ich unterstütze die Theorie, dass Amon ein ein-äugiger geworden ist, bezweifle jedoch dass dies auch für Hide gilt (nicht nur weil er mein favorite character überhaupt ist und ich ihn nicht leiden sehen möchte) weil ich das Gefühl habe das es andere Theorien gibt die einfach mehr Sinn ergeben. Ebenfalls wäre es etwas übertrieben falls neben Amon und Takizawa auch noch Hide ein Ghul wird. Wenn sie dann noch Leute wie Kimi oder Yoriko zu ein-äugigen Ghulen machen würden, würde ich mein Vertrauen in die Menschheit verlieren... Also im Großen und Ganzen deine Verwirrung rührt daher, dass du das richtige Manga nicht zu Ende gelesen hast und Tokyo Ghoul√A eine alternative Storyline hat. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen! LG